Nuestro Aniversario
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: [One-Shot] Endou y Natsumi se preparan para celebrar su aniversario, el cual esperan que sea el mejor ¿Qué podría salir mal?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y otras cosas reconocibles no me pertenecen, pero si me las quieren dar, las acepto. **

Bien, era una noche tranquila en Inazuma Town, el cielo se encontraba despejado, la luna brillaba en lo alto y se podía ver una figura caminando por la calle. Aquella persona tenía puesto un chándal y una banda naranja en su cabeza ¿Pero a dónde podía dirigirse esa misteriosa y conocida figura? Porque supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que es Endou. Pues les diré hacia donde no se dirigía, no se dirigía a la Torre de Metal, tampoco se dirigía a la Secundaria Raimon y, definitivamente, no se estaba dirigiendo a su casa en donde estaba la cena preparada por su esposa.

Más bien, Endou se dirigía a un bar. Así es, leyeron bien, se dirigía a un bar ¿No me creen? Pues se los vuelvo a escribir, Endou se dirigía a un bar. Para que tenga sentido, el bar se llama "El bar-co". Sí, ese era el nombre. El punto es que Endou entró al bar.

El hombre inspeccionó con la vista a las personas que se encontraban presentes y utilizó su olfato para encontrar a la persona que buscaba, pudo identificar rápidamente a Gouenji, el cual estaba en la barra. Esto es así porque, según Endou, Gouenji huele a quemado.

—Al fin llegas, Endou —saludó el moreno ex-delantero.

—Lo siento, se me hizo muy tarde. Kidou no dejaba de hablar de la estrategia para el próximo partido —se excusó Endou.

—¿No se supone que vendrías con Kidou? —preguntó Gouenji extrañado.

—Oh, rayos. Lo olvidé —admitió Endou.

—¿Endou, cómo pudiste olvidarlo? —reprochó Gouenji.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —dijo Kidou apareciendo en la puerta del bar junto con Haruna.

—¡Kidou, hace tiempo que no te veía! —actuó Endou fingiendo inocencia.

Kidou sólo frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba junto con Haruna y se sentaban junto a Endou.

—¿Las chicas todavía no llegan? —preguntó Haruna.

—Deben estar por llegar —dijo Gouenji viendo su reloj.

—De acuerdo —respondió Haruna—. Pero también creo que deberíamos cambiarnos a una mesa, será más cómodo hablar así.

Los chicos aceptaron la propuesta de Haruna y se cambiaron a una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para seis personas. Durante la espera, Haruna siguió bebiendo su trago de adulto con nombre extraño, mientras que Gouenji, Endou y Kidou seguían bebiendo sus batidos de fresas que pidieron del menú infantil. Ahora ¿por qué hay un menú infantil en este bar? Esa pregunta no será respondida en este fic.

En vista de que todos estaban muy callados, Endou decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Sabían que el próximo viernes es mi aniversario? —preguntó Endou.

—Si, Endou. Lo estuviste diciendo todo el día —recordó Kidou.

—Lo sé, lo digo para no olvidarme —admitió Endou—. El punto es que les pedí que nos reuniéramos en este lugar para que me ayuden a planear el mejor aniversario de todos.

—¿Endou, eso no debería ser personal? —cuestionó Gouenji.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerle algo muy especial y ustedes me ayudarán porque son mis amigos —los sentenció Endou con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué has pensado? —preguntó Haruna.

—Tengo una idea muy buena —dijo Endou—. Podríamos fingir mi muerte y cuando Natsumi llegue, yo saldré del ataúd y diré "¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz aniversario!"

—¡Endou, esa idea es horrible! —exclamaron sus tres acompañantes al mismo tiempo.

—¿De verdad? Pues yo creo que es genial. Les apuesto a que cuando Aki y Fuyuppe lleguen, me apoyarán —se defendió Endou.

—No lo creo —respondió Kidou—. De todas maneras, seamos realistas ¿Qué le hiciste el año pasado?

—¡Le regalé un balón de soccer autografiado por Fidio! —exclamó Endou con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso más bien parece un regalo para ti —acotó Gouenji.

—¿Y qué le has regalado en aniversarios pasados? —interrogó Haruna.

—Guantes de portero autografiados por Rococo, la camiseta de Inglaterra autografiada por Edgar, un sombrero de gaucho argentino, un trozo del meteorito Aliea y una libreta de entrenamiento —informó Endou.

—¿Y alguna vez te has planteado el regalarle algo que a ella le guste? —cuestionó Haruna.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Esos regalos son geniales! ¿Sabes todo lo que me costó convencer a Hiroto para que regresara a buscarme un trozo de meteorito? —preguntó Endou.

—Veamos por el otro lado —dijo Kidou—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha regalado Natsumi?

—Bueno, ella siempre me preparaba una cena especial, pero el año pasado me dio una segunda sorpresa —dijo Endou.

—¿Y cuál fue? —interrogó Gouenji, el curioso.

—Después de la cena, Natsumi tomó mi mano, subimos hacia nuestra recámara, nos subimos a la cama y entonces nosotros... —Pero Endou fue interrumpido.

—¡Endou, no tienes que ser tan explícito! —reprocharon Haruna, Kidou y Gouenji.

—…vimos un video que editó Natsumi en donde aparecían todos mis grandes jugadas cuando era joven ¿Qué pensaron que iba a decir? —cuestionó Endou.

Sin embargo, sus tres oyentes no le respondieron. En ese instante, dos personas más llegaron a la escena.

—Lamento el retraso, Mamoru-kun —se disculpó Fuyuka—. Tuve que amarrar a Taiyou-kun a la cama antes de poder venirme.

—Ese Taiyou siempre me hace sonreír —dijo Gouenji sonriendo.

—Yo tardé porque Tenma-kun no llegaba nunca de su cita —se excusó Aki.

—¿Tenma-kun está saliendo con Aoi? —preguntó Haruna.

—No, ella sale con un amigo de Tenma. Él está saliendo con una chica que creo que es europea —informó Aki.

—¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar! —anunció Endou—. ¡Siéntense!

Aki dirigió su trasero hacia el asiento que se encontraba junto a Haruna. Sin embargo, Fuyuka fue más rápida y se sentó en ese lugar.

—Aki, puedes sentarte junto a Gouenji-kun —sugirió Fuyuka de forma sospechosa.

Aki simplemente la miró seria para después sentarse junto al moreno de cabello lacio.

—Excelente —dijo Endou—. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos podemos hablar de cosas importantes ¿Fuyuppe, me trajiste comida del hospital?

—Aquí tienes, Mamoru-kun —dijo Fuyuka entregándole una cajita—. Fue todo lo que pude sacar de la cafetería.

Endou tomó la cajita alegre, la abrió y comenzó a comer su contenido como si no hubiera mañana.

—¡Esto es tan delicioso! —exclamó Endou entre bocados y lágrimas

—Pobre Endou —compadeció Kidou en voz alta—, todos los días tiene que soportar la comida de Natsumi.

Todos los demás asintieron en silencio en señal de acuerdo con Kidou. En ese instante, una brillante idea llegó a la cabeza de la protagonista de otro fic, Aki.

—¡Chicos, lo tengo! —dijo Aki en voz alta—. ¿Qué les parece si en este aniversario, Endou-kun le prepara la comida a Natsumi?

—Esa es una gran idea, Aki —felicitó Gouenji.

—¿No es lindo ver cómo se apoyan mutuamente? —preguntó Fuyuka con una sonrisa picarona.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Aki.

—Nada —respondió Fuyuka con simpleza.

—De acuerdo, chicos ¿Qué han pensado para mi aniversario? —interrogó Endou que había terminado de comer y claramente no los había escuchado.

—Pues cocinarle a Natsumi —contestó Gouenji.

—¡Es una fantástica idea! —exclamó Endou—. ¡Me encantan los okonomiyakis que preparas, Gouenji!

—No, Endou. No te voy a cocinar —respondió Gouenji seriamente.

—Ya veo —dijo Endou—. ¿Entonces Aki nos preparará sus famosas chuletas de cordero?

—No —contestó Aki—. El que preparará la comida…

—Ya veo —repitió Endou—. ¿Entonces Kidou nos contratará un chef profesional para prepararnos la cena?

—No, Endou. No voy a contratar a alguien —negó Kidou, el cual ya estaba en su segundo batido de fresa. Todo un bebedor.

—¿Entonces Fuyuppe nos traerá las sobras del hospital de ese día? ¡Esas sobras son las mejores! —halagó Endou.

—Lo siento, Mamoru-kun —respondió Fuyuka—. Pero no te traeré sobras del hospital ese día.

—Oh, vaya ¿Entonces Haruna vendrá a prepararnos sopa instantánea? —preguntó Endou un poco decepcionado.

—¡Yo sé más que hervir agua! —se quejó Haruna.

—No tienes por qué mentir, Haruna —habló Endou—. Tachimukai ya me ha dicho que es él quien cocina.

—Pero también sé preparar onigiris —volvió a defenderse Haruna.

—¡Es cierto! —reconoció Endou—. ¿Entonces vendrás a prepararnos onigiris?

—No, Endou —dijo Gouenji ya molesto y cansado—. Tú le prepararás la comida a Natsumi. Es tu maldito aniversario y es tu culpa por casarte.

—No estés celoso, Gouenji. Algún día te casarás también —dijo Endou sonriendo.

—Y cuando me case, será con alguien que sepa cocinar —replicó Gouenji.

—Vamos, no seas así. Natsumi es buena en otras cosas —la defendió Endou.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema —avisó Kidou—. Endou, tú le prepararás una cena especial a Natsumi por su aniversario.

—Es una gran idea —dijo Endou—. ¿Por qué no se les ocurrió antes?

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Endou seriamente.

—Pero hay un pequeño problema. Yo no sé cocinar muy bien —informó Endou.

—Pues supongo que alguno de nosotros tendrá que enseñarte —dijo Haruna.

—¿Y quién me enseñará? —preguntó Endou.

—Pues no seremos ni yo, ni Haruna —respondió Kidou—. Pues tenemos que encargarnos del equipo que no entrenas.

—Entiendo —dijo Endou—, pero debes recordar que soy yo quien le sube la moral del equipo. Soy como la diosa se la victoria, dios en ese caso.

—Yo tampoco podré enseñarte, Mamoru-kun —informó Fuyuka—. Estaré toda la semana trabajando en el hospital.

—Entonces los que me enseñarán serán Gouenji y Aki —declaró Endou.

—¿Y por qué nosotros? —se quejaron los nombrados.

—Pues todo el trabajo de Gouenji lo puede hacer Toramaru —dijo Kidou.

—Y lo único que hace Aki es barrer una gran casa —agregó Haruna.

—Además yo creo que los dos hacen una linda pareja —halagó Fuyuka—, como profesores culinarios —aclaró soltando una risa sospechosa.

—¡Entonces está decidido! —exclamó Endou abrazando a Aki y a Gouenji al mismo tiempo—. ¡Ustedes dos, mis mejores amigos, me enseñarán a cocinar!

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

><p>Un par de días después, nos encontramos nuevamente con nuestro protagonista, Endou, el cual se encontraba saliendo de su casa sigilosamente.<p>

—¡Rayos, creo que voy tarde! —exclamó Endou saliendo por la puerta principal.

—¿Mamoru, a dónde vas? —preguntó Natsumi, quien se encontraba en el antejardín.

—¿Natsumi, qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Endou sorprendido.

—Jardinería. Hago jardinería todas las mañanas ¿Lo olvidaste? —interrogó Natsumi con los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo siento, Natsumi. Tú sabes, yo tengo mucho trabajo entrenando al equipo y por eso olvido algunas cosas —se excusó Endou.

Natsumi se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su querido esposo.

—Mi pobre Mamoru que trabaja tanto —lo "consoló" Natsumi revolviendo el cabello de Endou con sus manos con tierra.

—No te preocupes, Natsumi —dijo Endou—. Tú sabes que hago todo esto por ti.

—Eres mi caballero de brillante armadura. Cuando regreses te prepararé una comida especial —comunicó Natsumi.

—No hace falta, comeré con Gouenji —contestó Endou sin pensar.

—¿Comerás con ese estúpido que se robó todo el dinero que ganaron en el FFI para financiar su estúpida organización llamada Fifth Sector? —preguntó Natsumi molesta.

Endou miró fijamente a Natsumi mientras pensaba en una excusa. _"Rayos, olvidé que Natsumi todavía está enojada con Gouenji. Debo decirle algo para distraerla". _

—Sí, pero comeremos en casa de Aki —informó Endou.

—¿En casa de Aki? —preguntó Natsumi alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto —respondió Endou—, porque a Tenma le gusta mucho estar en su casa. Ya sabes cómo es él.

—Ese pequeño Tenma —dijo Natsumi con nostalgia—, era tan delgado. Deberías invitarlo a comer más seguido.

—Claro, eso haré. Pues ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós —se despidió Endou.

Natsumi observó con su ojito de conejo como Endou se iba del lugar a toda prisa. _"Mamoru al fin se ha ido. Ahora podré preparar mi sorpresa de aniversario, la cual no tengo". _Natsumi se sacó sus guantes que tenían tierra dejando al descubierto un segundo par de guantes, los cuales también se retiró para dejar al descubierto sus blancas manos.

Entró a su casa, se vistió con ropa casual y se encaminó hacia el centro comercial de la ciudad para ver si encontraba algo que regalarle a Endou. Una vez ahí, Natsumi comenzó a pasearse entre las tiendas buscando el regalo idóneo. Podría ser un artículo deportivo, podría ser algún ingrediente exótico para que ella le prepare una rica comida o también, y más importante, podría ser ropa interior en la cual ella tendría que bordar su nombre.

Entre tanto pasear llegó a una tienda muy curiosa ¿Pero qué era lo curioso? Bueno, lo primero, era que de la tienda Natsumi vio salir a un chico gótico con una chica de cabello anaranjado y falda larga, los cuales estaban usando chalecos de My Little Pony que hacían juego.

—¡Eso es! Compraré un conjunto de ropa para mí y para Mamoru que combine —dijo Natsumi sonriendo para después entrar a la tienda.

Paralelamente en casa de Aki, la ama de casa se encontraba limpiando los huevos que Endou tiró al suelo.

—Eres patético, Endou —regañó Gouenji—. No puedes ni romper un huevo.

—Pero los huevos son muy blandos —se quejó Endou que se lavaba las manos porque estaban sucias.

—Endou-kun —llamó la atención Aki—. Cuando Gouenji-kun dice que tienes que romper un huevo no significa que tengas que golpear un huevo contra el suelo.

—Pero a si se rompen más fácilmente —se defendió el actual entrenador.

—Entonces empezaremos con otra cosa —anunció Gouenji—. Quiero que tomes una olla, la llenes con agua y la pongas a hervir ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

—Confía en mí, Gouenji —respondió Endou seriamente.

Endou llevó la olla hacia el grifo, echó a correr el agua llenando la olla casi en su totalidad, después llevó la olla con agua hacia la estufa y comenzó a calentarla.

—Te dije que podría lograrlo, Gouenji —presumió Endou.

—Excelente —respondió Gouenji—. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es echarle a esa agua una sopa instantánea y mi tarea estará hecha.

—No seas malo, Gouenji. Yo quiero prepararle a Natsumi una cena muy rica —dijo Endou.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres preparar, Endou-kun? —cuestionó Aki, la cual había terminado de limpiar los huevos.

—Pues… no lo sé —contestó Endou—. ¿Por qué no me dan ideas ustedes?

—Pues a Tenma-kun le encanta la sopa de camarón ¿Por qué no le preparas sopa de camarón? —propuso Aki.

—Suena muy común —dijo Endou—. Quiero que sea algo especial.

—¿Y por qué no preparas una pizza? —sugirió Gouenji—. Es tan fácil que ni tú podrías echarlo a perder.

—A Natsumi no le gusta la pizza, dice que es muy vulgar comer con las manos —respondió Endou triste.

—Bueno, mientras pensamos en algo —habló Aki—. ¿Por qué no mejor seguimos haciendo cocina básica? Fríe un huevo.

—Pero ya no te quedan huevos, Aki —dijo Endou, el cual los había tirado todos al suelo.

—Puedes buscar huevos frescos en el gallinero que tengo en el patio trasero —contestó Aki.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Endou, quien fue inmediatamente a buscarlos, dejando solos a Aki y a Gouenji.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un gallinero? —preguntó Gouenji, el curioso.

—Desde hace unos meses. Tengo mucho tiempo libre —respondió Aki simplemente—. A ti, por otra parte, no te recordaba tan gruñón.

—Mi paciencia con Endou se acabó hace muchos años. Cinco años después de que me uní al equipo de Raimon, exactamente —explicó Gouenji.

—Debe haber sido duro estar en la preparatoria con Endou —compadeció Aki.

—Sí, lo fue. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que ni Haruna, ni Natsumi, ni Fuyuka, ni tú se inscribieran en la preparatoria —respondió Gouenji.

—Es que en ese tiempo formamos una pandilla con las chicas y salimos a recorrer el país. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de esa época. Lo más divertido era pelear con otras pandillas por territorio —recordó Aki con nostalgia.

En ese instante se escuchó mucho ruido proveniente de afuera de la casa y momentos después Endou regresó a la cocina totalmente arañado y sucio, además de que sostenía un huevo en la mano derecha.

—¡Chicos, no van a creer lo que me pasó! —exclamó Endou.

—¿Qué sucedió, Endou? —preguntó Gouenji.

—Resulta que llegué al gallinero y justamente una gallina había puesto un huevo, luego vi a otra gallina que se veía más grande que las otras y con plumas más llamativas. Entonces pensé "¡Hey, esa no es una gallina sino un pollo!" y como no sabía si los pollos ponían huevos lo revisé ¡Pero el pollo se enojó y me atacó! Entonces corrí, corrí y corrí, pero creo que finalmente el pollo se cansó así que volví aquí —narró Endou.

—¡Endou, detrás de ti! —alertó Gouenji.

El adulto se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con el pollo, el cual lo había seguido hasta la cocina y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —advirtió Endou—. ¡Éste animal es peligroso, yo me encargaré de él! —Dicho esto, Endou tomó el cuchillo de cocina más grande que encontró.

—Endou-kun, no seas alarmista —reprochó Aki adelantándose y tomando al pollo el brazos—. ¿Qué sucede, Fidio-kun? ¿Ese hombre feo te asustó?

El pollo respondió dedicándole una mirada de pena a su dueña. Endou y Gouenji vieron como Aki se retiraba junto al pollo, el cual le dedicaba una última mirada de odio a Endou antes de desaparecer de la vista.

—Ese maldito pollo me las pagará —gruñó Endou en voz alta.

—¿Su pollo se llamaba Fidio? —preguntó Gouenji extrañado.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Natsumi, la adulta había revisado incontables chalecos de distintos diseños, como My Little Pony, Pokemon, Harry Potter, Hello Kitty, Coca-Cola, entre otros. Pero ninguno la convencía, aunque el que más le había gustado era el de Coca-Cola, el cual consistía en dos chalecos rojos, uno decía "Coca" y el otro decía "Cola".<p>

—¿Necesita ayuda, señorita? —dijo la amable vendedora.

—Sí, por favor —aceptó Natsumi—. Estoy buscando un regalo de aniversario y aunque esta ropa es muy linda, no me convence del todo.

—También tenemos otros artículos para pareja —ofreció la vendedora—. Por ejemplo, tenemos este karaoke.

Natsumi observó que el karaoke consistía en un aparato lector, cuatro parlantes y dos micrófonos.

—Puede conectar el aparato al televisor —informó la vendedora.

—Me gusta el regalo —admitió Natsumi—. ¿Qué canciones tiene para ofrecer?

La vendedora le mostró una lista en los cuales aparecían varios grupos y cantantes japoneses. Natsumi repasó los nombres de los artistas con la mirada.

—¿Tiene canciones de estos grupos? —cuestionó Natsumi señalando dos nombres en la lista.

—Claro que si, señorita. Se los traigo enseguida —dijo la vendedora para después retirarse a buscarlos.

"_¡Este regalo será perfecto!" _pensó Endou Natsumi alegre.

* * *

><p>En la cocina de Aki todo era un desastre. Toda la vajilla estaba sucia, había restos de comida en el techo, la nevera se encontraba abierta y había restos de un grumo negro en muchas partes.<p>

—¿Dónde están esos ánimos, chicos? —interrogó Endou feliz mientras revolvía un puré de patatas.

—Endou, eres un desastre —se quejó por cuarta vez Gouenji—. Estás tan maldito como Natsumi en la cocina. Todo lo que tocas explota.

—No puede quedar tan mal —se defendió Endou echándole un queso anaranjado al puré.

—¿Endou-kun, qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Aki, quien había notado lo que Endou estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Endou extrañado—. ¿No me habías dicho que cuando el puré se encontrara caliente le agregara ajo picado, aceite de oliva y queso Cheddar, lo revolviera hasta que el queso estuviera derretido y se formara una masa uniforme?

—No —recalcó Aki—. Te pedí que te fueras para poder limpiar.

Endou dejó de revolver en el acto.

—Claro, entiendo —expresó Endou deprimido—. Pensé que eran mis amigos y que querían ayudarme a hacer feliz a Natsumi, pero ya veo que no. Así que me iré y sólo espero que los dos se queden solteros por siempre.

—Endou-kun, no seas inmaduro —regañó Aki.

—¡No te oigo! —gritó Endou desde la puerta de la cocina—. ¡¿Quién habla?! ¡Porque no es mi amiga!

Por su parte, Gouenji había decidido probar el puré que había preparado Endou.

—¡Endou, esto está delicioso! —exclamó Gouenji sorprendido.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron Aki y Endou incrédulos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Claro que si, prueben! —volvió a decir Gouenji para darle de comer a Aki en su boca.

—¡Cielos, en verdad está delicioso! —halagó Aki una vez que lo hubo probado.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Endou—. ¡Al fin pude cocinar algo bien! ¡Ustedes son los mejores amigos!

—¿Con que amigos, eh? —dijo Aki alzando una ceja.

—Sabes que estaba bromeando —dijo Endou nervioso—. La verdad espero que te cases y tengas muchos hijos, ojalá once.

—Endou —llamó la atención Gouenji—. Utilizarás este puré como acompañamiento y tengo una idea para el platillo principal.

* * *

><p>El día del aniversario Endou se encontraba saliendo de la tienda ya que había comprado todo lo necesario para preparar la cena. El adulto caminaba a paso raudo cuando de repente le pareció ver la figura de pollo vigilándolo detrás de un poste. Endou se detuvo en seco para observar con detenimiento si en verdad se trataba de un pollo. Grande fue su sorpresa al observar que efectivamente lo era.<p>

—Hola, amiguito —saludó Endou—. Lo siento mucho, pero ya compré carne de cerdo para la cena, así que lo podemos dejar para la próxima vez.

El pollo avanzó hacia Endou lentamente dejando relucir sus brillantes plumas.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Endou dando un paso hacia atrás—. ¡Eres Fidio, el pollo de Aki! ¿Acaso viniste a…vengarte?

El pollo observó a Endou a los ojos con una expresión que claramente decía "No tendré piedad". El pollo lanzó un cacareo de guerra y se lanzó contra Endou, el cual lo esquivó por muy poco. Viendo su oportunidad, Endou echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras era perseguido por Fidio, el pollo.

"_¡Maldición, me está alcanzando! Si el pollo se entera en donde vivo me atacará mientras duermo. Tengo que deshacerme de él"_. Endou comenzó a correr hacia el lado rico de la ciudad buscando una casa que no tuviera una reja muy alta para poder saltar. Afortunadamente pudo encontrar una y se encaramó a ella para cruzarla con mucho cuidado ya que todavía llevaba las compras.

—¡No me alcanzarás, maldito pollo! —bramó Endou desde el otro lado de la reja.

Sin embargo el pollo, ayudado por sus alas, dio un salto extraordinariamente alto para cruzar la reja. Endou corrió en dirección a la casa y se apoyó en una de las ventanas esperando a que el pollo se lanzara contra él.

"_Cálmate, Mamoru. Sólo tienes una oportunidad y te podrás deshacer del pollo"._ Cuando Fidio se percató de que Endou estaba dentro de su rango de ataque, dio un gran salto para lanzarse sobre la cara de Endou, pero en el último instante el adulto se agachó provocando que el pollo rompiera el vidrio e ingresara a la casa.

—¡Te derroté, estúpido pollo! —gritó Endou para después irse por el mismo lugar por el que entró.

Fidio se levantó pesadamente, el golpe lo había dejado un poco aturdido. Cacareó molesto por el hecho de que Endou se hubiese escapado. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y pudo observar que se encontraba en un gran salón, el cual poseía un piano y dos niños. El primer niño tenía el cabello color castaño Shindou y el segundo niño tenía el cabello color rosado Kirino.

—Estúpido pollo, mira lo que hiciste. Vete de aquí —ordenó el primer niño.

Obviamente Fidio-kun no iba a soportar que lo insultasen así que lanzó su cacareo de guerra y atacó al desprevenido niño.

Por otra parte, Endou al fin había llegado a su casa.

—¡Natsumi, ya llegué! —anunció el entrenador anunciando su anunciada entrada.

—¿Por qué tardaste, Mamoru? —interrogó Natsumi yendo a recibirlo—. ¿Te pusiste a entrenar en el camino de nuevo?

—No esta vez. Lo que sucede es que me encontré con el pollo de Aki, Fidio, y me persiguió —explicó Endou.

—Esa es la excusa más tonta que me has dado —contestó Natsumi incrédula.

—¡Pero es verdad! —afirmó Endou—. ¡Ese pollo me odia!

—¿Me dices que el pollo se llama Fidio y esperas que te crea? —cuestionó Natsumi alzando una ceja.

—¡Aki le puso ese nombre! De hecho le puso el nombre de personas famosas a todas sus gallinas —informó Endou—. También estaba Gouenji, Fubuki, Hiroto, Edgar, Rococo, Haruna, incluso había una que se llamaba Natsumi, la cual era muy linda.

Natsumi no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo y estalló en carcajadas. Endou la observó un rato y comenzó a reírse también.

—De acuerdo, te perdono —dijo Natsumi—. Ahora entrégame las bolsas para que empiece a preparar la cena.

—No te preocupes. Como regalo especial, el día de hoy yo te prepararé la cena —proclamó Endou con orgullo.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó Natsumi, la gran cocinera.

—Nunca subestime a su esposo, señora Endou. Ahora siéntese relajadamente en la sala mientras yo me encargo de todo —propuso Mamoru.

Endou fue con las bolsas a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar. Natsumi, por su parte, fue a la sala, en donde tenía escondido el regalo de Endou, el cual se encontraba bajo una silla. _"Mamoru se va a sorprender cuando vea el regalo que le tengo preparado, pero primero voy a acomodar esto para convertirlo en una verdadera sala de karaoke"._ Cuando estuvo todo listo se relajó viendo un poco de televisión.

Un tiempo después, Endou llegó a la sala de estar totalmente chamuscado.

—Ven a comer, cariño. Tengo la cena lista.

Natsumi miró a Endou con miedo y lo siguió hacia el comedor. Para sorpresa de la adulta, la mesa se encontraba en perfecto orden y se podía apreciar un platillo compuesto por un gran trozo de carne asada apoyado sobre un colchón de verduras horneadas al jugo, y además una fuente con un humeante puré de patatas color anaranjado.

—Toma asiento, cariño —dijo Endou mientras intentaba abrir la champagne.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —interrogó Natsumi al ver como Endou peleaba con la botella.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo —contestó Endou, el cual finalmente logró sacar el corcho que salió disparado y rompió una fotografía de Gouenji.

—Rompiste a Gouenji —afirmó Natsumi.

—Era una foto fea de todas maneras —se excusó Endou—. Al menos no fue la foto de Hiroto, esa es la mejor.

—Si hubiera sido la de Fubuki, me muero —comentó Natsumi.

—Dejemos eso de lado —proclamó Endou alegre—. Comamos.

La pareja de esposos brindó y comió su muy, muy, muy sabrosa cena. Y como no quiero describir a gente comiendo, nos saltaremos hasta después del postre, el cual también era muy rico.

—Estuvo delicioso, Mamoru —halagó Natsumi—. Si sigues cocinando así, algún día podrás cocinar tan bien como yo.

—Aún me falta mucho —respondió Endou—, pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Mamoru, quiero que me acompañes a la sala —dijo Natsumi—, pero con los ojos cerrados.

Endou obedeció y la siguió con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de que el camino era recto, Endou chocó sólo tres veces, lo cual era un gran avance.

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? —preguntó Endou.

—Todavía no —habló Natsumi.

La ex-manager instaló todo el dispositivo de karaoke y agregó además las canciones que había elegido.

—Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos —anunció Natsumi mientras ponía un micrófono frente al rostro de Endou.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Endou emocionado—. ¡Natsumi, sabes que me encanta el karaoke!

—Y además te traje a tus grupos favoritos: T-Pistonz+KMC y Berryz Koubou —añadió Natsumi.

Endou dio un chillido de emoción casi tan grande como los que hacía al terminar una rutina de entrenamiento.

—¡Natsumi, pon mi canción favorita!

Natsumi obedeció poniendo la canción conocida como "Ryuusei Boy". La feliz pareja cantó a dúo toda la canción de manera eufórica. Al terminar, Endou miró a Natsumi a los ojos y dejó que las palabras salieran de su corazón.

—Feliz aniversario, cariño —dijo Endou para después besar a su esposa.

Al terminar el beso, Natsumi continuó abrazando a Endou con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—¿Mamoru, te puedo pedir mi regalo de aniversario del próximo año?

—Claro, lo que tú quieras.

—Me gustaría tener un hijo —anunció Natsumi con ojos soñadores.

Endou la miró con una sonrisa mientras pensaba _"Tengo un par de preguntas para Aki y Gouenji"._

**Fin.**

**No sé qué escribir… bueno, este es un One-shot dedicado a angylopez ya que ella me retó a escribirlo. Creo que me quedó bien así que me felicito a mí misma. Para el que quiera saber, la cena era aligot (que se ve más naranjo mientras más queso tiene) y bondiola de cerdo, lo cual es comida francesa. Ohlalá. **

**Tal vez debería dejarles algunas preguntas.**

**¿Por qué había un menú infantil en el bar?  
>¿Qué trago bebía Haruna?<br>¿Taiyou habrá escapado del hospital?  
>¿Por qué Aki nombra como personas a sus gallinas?<br>¿Con quién habrá salido Tenma?  
>¿Quiénes componían la pareja que salió de la tienda a la que fue Natsumi?<br>¿Por qué la foto de Gouenji era fea? **

**Bien, ninguna de estas preguntas será respondida dado a que es un One-shot, pero pueden dejar volar la imaginación.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Y si ven a un pollo que los está observando, es Fidio-kun, el cual sigue buscando la casa de Endou.**


End file.
